Download is one of the most commonly used functions of a browser, and in general, data needed to be downloaded is saved in a file on a local hard disk. In particular, after a user clicks a download link, he selects to save locally and specifies a download directory, and then the download begins, and data requested from the network is saved in a file, until the download is finished.
The download function of existing browsers can only download data to one computer, and if the computer is changed, it is needed to reopen the web page providing the download and repeat the download, thereby affecting the efficiency of a user obtaining and using network data.